Surprises at Truth or Dare
by Severus Snape's loving wife
Summary: Hermione,Ron,Harry,Parkinson,Zabini, Malfoy, Ginny, Luna and Goyal are playing truth ore dare in the middle of the night. Hermione didn t knew why she agreed to play truth or dare. What happens if she has to say something to her Potions Professor that is true
1. Chapter 1

Surprises at Truth or Dare

_Why did she agree to play truth or dare in the first place? Well, maybe because her life was so boring? Well, she couldn't go back anymore._ She sat down next to Ron and Pansy Parkinson in the circle. They were inside of the Great Hall. Hermione,Ron,Harry,Parkinson,Zabini, Malfoy, Ginny, Luna and Goyal. They all had (re)done their seventh year. She had to turn the bottle this time.

Ron. The bottle pointed to Ron.

"Ron. I dare you to snog Ginny." She said. Ron looked at her like she was crazy but then he walked to Ginny and grabbed her face. They snogged for a while and then he let go. That went on for a while. A lot of snogging. Then the bottle pointed at her. _Of course. That happens always to her._ Malfoy had to say what she had to do.

"Granger. Go to the dungeons and tell Snape you love him and want to be with him forever."

"WHAT?! How are you all going to check on me if I did that?"

"We just come with you. We will hide."

_No! She already was together with Severus. They were a couple since fifth year, Yule ball. But she had to go._ Everyone thought she wouldn't do it but she stood up. Everyone was stunned.

"Are you all coming? I thought you were going to watch!" Everyone stood up too and they walked to the dungeons. She knocked on Severus' door. He opened and she said:

"Severus, I love you and want to be with you forever" nobody would've expect his reaction.

"Hermione,Princess, I knew that already, remember? I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be Mrs. Snape now, would you? I love you too, bye the way." Then he kissed her. "O. I get it now. Come in. You can't sleep can you? Why not?" She would always come to him at night if she couldn't sleep- and that were a lot of nights -

"No, Severus you are right. But I actually came because of a dare you know. Ron,Harry,Parkinson,Zabini, Malfoy, Ginny, Luna and Goyal all know what you just said to me." Snape stared at her. Then everyone came -stunned-out of the place they were hiding.

"..."

**Next morning**

Hermione and Severus came out of their quarters. She walked into the Great Hall. Everyone stared as they walked together to their different tables. When they came at the place where Harry and Ron were sitting Hermione felt and Severus shouted:

"MRS. SNAPE! Are you all right?"

She smiled at him as everyone in the Great Hall was stunned. They had surprised them.


	2. Memories: How, Why, When

**Was meant to be a oneshot but for pumpkin314159 the background how they came together. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Only borrow them for a story of my favourite paring. **

Later that day:

"'Mione, why? Why did you marry him? How long are you two together and how did you come together?"

Hermione was bombarded with questions about her marriage. She, Severus and the whole Order of the Phoenix were at Grimmauld Place. It was Christmas break now. Harry, Ron and Ginny had refused to talk to her when they were on the train to King's cross station but now with all the Order members there they asked her thousands of questions.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" She yelled. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room with Severus on her heel. A few moments later they came back with a pensieve. Severus said -with his arm around the waist of a still very angry Hermione-:

"I will show you how we got together. We will put some well selected emotions of us inside of the memory so you are able to feel how we felt."

Then he walked with the Pensieve to the table, pressed his wand against his temple and put the memory out of his head.

**Memory**

_Damn it! Why always those stupid celebrations? I'm going to kill that old ,crazy fool if I have to attend one more stupid party ever again! _

Severus stood in the Great Hall. It was decorated with a lot of flowers and fake candy. It looked like a fairytale. The first students flowed inside. The Great Hall was now almost full of students, from Hogwarts and the other schools who had attend the tri-wizard tournament. The doors closed and then opened again. The champions and their dates. First Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang_. I may not like Potter but I almost hope he wins_. Second Fleur DeLacour with an unknown boy of Dumstrang. Thirth Viktor Krum with an unkn- WAIT! No not unknown! Viktor Krum with _Hermione Granger! WOW! She looks stunning. She already was breath ta- NO Severus NO! She is your bloody student! It's inappropriate! Back to the Ball, Severus._ Fourth Harry Bloody Potter with the Gryffindor Patil. They started to dance ,soon Albus and Minerva joined them. Later the other students and some of professors too. But his eyes only focused on the beautiful woman who he had -like nobody else- noticed and who he had admired for her beauty , intelligence and -weirdly- her Gryffindor courage. She would never be able to love me. Never. He stared at her. Then -he didn't knew how he found the courage- he walked across the room to Hermione. He tapped Viktor Krum on his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" He said while he bowed and held out his hand to Hermione. Surprisingly she accept, hiding her surprise not very well she asked while they swung across the dance floor:

"Sir, were did you dance like that? You never danced before on one of the Balls!" She looked a little bit honoured. _Why?_ He chuckled.

"Yes well. I think I have to blame my mom and later Minerva for my dancing and I never danced on a ball before because I never really found a student worthy to dance with before." Hermione scowled like she was wondering what he wanted from her and why he had given her a very good hidden compliment.

"Well, thank you, Professor. I'm glad I'm the one who's worthy!" She gave him her biggest smile.

Both were glad it was already late and most fourth and fifth students -who weren't aloud to drink alcohol- were gone and the rest of the students were to drunk to notice their Professor laughing and dancing with his insufferable student.

The memory faded and formed a different environment.

It was 3 A. was walking Hermione back to her dorm. They had danced, laughed and talked all night until Hermione had to go to bed. She was the last student who was inside of the Great Hall.

"I liked tonight, Severus. I would like if we do this again sometime." She smiled. _She liked it!_

"I liked it too, Hermione and that's a promise. Again, very soon I hope." He leaned down to give her a kiss on her cheek but she was shocked about the sudden intimacy and turned her head to him which caused that their lips met. _I wasn't planning that!_ He quickly pulled back and was about to apologise when she pulled him back to her and started kissing him. His respond came quick. The kiss deepened as Hermione felt his tongue brush light past her lips. She quickly opened her mouth to let his tongue explorer her mouth. Firework. He never believed in the thing called 'soulmates' but at that moment he understood. He really felt it. The sparkling. The firework. And when he pulled back he saw in her eyes that she'd experienced the same. They stared at each other

"I love you, Hermione. I really do. I'm glad I had the courage to ask you to dance with me"

"I think I love you too,Severus."

The memory faded again and took again another shape.

This time Hermione looked older but Severus hadn't really changed.

"Halfway fifth year" said the Hermione who wasn't inside of the memory but looked at it. Then the conversation inside of the memory begun.

"Hermione, love , I really hope we survive Voldemort and the war who's likely coming but because I assume I will not survive I would like to have the honour from you becoming my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Severus got down on one knee and opened a box with a simple ring inside of it. Hermione looked stunned.

" Yes! Yes! Yes, I would love to!" He shove the ring on her finger, got up and begun to kiss her passionate.

"Severus! You know they don't have to see anything intimate of us! That would be gross! Stop this memory and move on!" Real life Hermione said to her husband. He chuckled and said:

"That would -indeed- be gross. I don't want all those boys -and men- see to be turned on by my super hot wife." He laughed very loud and the others didn't really know what to do with that. Hermione chuckled a little. _And he would be ashamed by he being turned on by me_. Severus changed the memory. This time they were at the ministry of magic. Hermione, Severus, Dumbledore and Hermione's parents.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Severus Tobias Snape to be you wedded husband?"

" I,Hermione Jean Granger take you, Severus Tobias Snape to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, and thereto I give you my troth."

The memory and real Hermione and Severus looked at each other lovingly and the real ones hugged each other at this words.

"Do you,Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife?"

" I,Severus Tobias Snape, take you,Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I plight you my troth." He had the biggest smile that everyone had ever seen on him on his face. No one could ruin his mood. The real Severus still smiled big at this memory and also Hermione looked more proud than she'd ever looked. Severus shove the ring on her finger

"With this ring you, Hermione, are my wedded wife."

"You may kiss the bride." Hermione and Severus -memory and real- looked deep into each others eyes. You could see how much they loved each other. Then they kissed. Both at the same time. Then memory Severus swung her into his strong, muscular arms, she laughed, and he dragged her outside. They apperated straight into their bedroom and the memory faded quickly. The next memory was Hermione's. She, Harry and Ron were inside of the shrieking shack. Voldemort and Severus were talking. All real people looked a bit shocked. The night of the battle. Nobody except Hermione, Severus, Albus, Harry and Ron knew exactly what happened there. They now got to see it.

"Nagini, kill."

_NOOOOO! NO! SEVERUS!_ Harry and Ron grabbed her arms and tried to pull her back but when Voldemort was gone they couldn't stop her anymore.

"Severus,please! Hold on! No don't die! You of all people can't die! I can't live with that! Please Severus" tears streaming down the cheeks of real and memory Hermione and -to everyone's surprise- Severus. Real Severus hugged Real Hermione. He couldn't see his wife like this. Begging him to live. And crying. It tore him apart. The memory continued.

"Accio handbag. Hold on ,Sev! For me!" Her handbag flied into her hand and she pulled out a little bottle. Severus had lost consciousness. She begun to put the liquid on his wounds but then stopped.

"Go Harry,Ron. Go safe the world! I will take medical care of Se- Professor Snape. Defeat Voldemort for everything he has done to the people" They now knew she wanted revenge for what Voldemort had done to her husband but inside of the memory they just thought she wanted to revenge because of Lilly, James, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius. They left. Hermione cried and screamed. She knew he wasn't dead but there wasn't much left of life. The memory faded. The next was again Hermione's. She sat beside of the bed of her husband in the infirmary. She held his hand. It was night. It was cold. Poppy walked into the room. Hermione knew what she thought: 'does that girl never leave his side? It's not that he's very nice to her. I know it all was because he was a spy but even then...'

"Hermione, sweetheart, go and sleep. You are at his side 24/7. You need sleep" The young witch' head shot to the elder witch'.

"I'm not leaving Poppy"

"You. Need. Sleep!"

" . Not. Leaving!"

At that moment Albus came in the Infirmary.

"Lady's, lady's. calm down! Poppy, Hermione and Severus are married. She's his wife! They love each other so she will probably only will be leaving if he does. But I have to say Poppy's right! You look awful, my dear! Maybe you can get in bed with him. Sure he will wake up then" he chuckled and smiled a bit. Then turned on his heel. The memory faded.

"POPPY! POPPY! COME QUICK! HE'S AWAKE!" Hermione shouted. She wasn't angry. She was exited. Her husband had finally woke up after almost a month in coma. When Poppy rushed out of her office into the kitchen she found Hermione in tears of happiness and she and her husband were cuddling.

"I've missed you so much. The first week I didn't slept because I sat all day in that chair" pointing at the chair besides the bed "But then I just slept in your bed with you. You were in coma for almost a month. We won the war! Thanks to you!" Severus smiled. He wasn't dead! Hermione wasn't dead ànd they had won the war! The memory faded and suddenly they all were back at the living room of Grimmauld Place. Severus and Hermione were hugging. Their eyes were filled with tears. Everyone was a little stunned with their story. Hermione, nineteen and already three years married. Severus, bat of the dungeons, and married to the brightest witch of her age.

"Come. Let's go to the kitchen. Give the couple some privacy." Albus -of course -said that. Hermione looked up from Severus chest and gave him a slight smile. Some people nodded in understanding (most of the older, married members) but Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't want to leave. Finally Harry said:

"I don't want to lose our friendship, 'Mione. But I think I have to learn to get along with him. Give me, Ginny and Ron some time. We need it. And deserve it." Hermione nodded. She understood, then they left her with her husband. They were glad everything was finally how it supposed to be.

Happily married to the one they love.


End file.
